


Agron and the Rebel Crew: Journey from the Past, Escape to the Future

by NagronLover



Series: Spartacus fanfiction [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagronLover/pseuds/NagronLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron and Nasir are planning their wedding, but then some people from the men of the Rebel Crews past (excluding Nasir) comes back to make things difficult for all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part 2 of the series I started. Hope its as good as the first one.

**Chapter 1**   
**Moving On**

One Year after Caesar’s Trial

The Rebel Crew made an agreement to move on as quickly as possible from the trial and one year later they had done just that. Agron and Nasir had gone through at least 6 months of therapy to try to heal from what had happened to them and also to prepare them for the future they were planning for themselves. While Agron and Nasir were going through therapy, Spartacus went through a phase of wanting to make improvements to the gym to make it more secure so no riff raff could get in again. The renovation of the gym took at least 4 months and the Rebel Crew was very hands on during that project.

While all these events were going on, Agron and Nasir were also keeping busy with planning their wedding. Like any other couple planning their wedding, Agron and Nasir found that they ended up having quite a few disagreements on what their wedding should be like. It never got physical or loud but many of the Rebel Crew found that they were putting out many fires between the two of them. The girls always tried to keep Nasir away from Agron and it was the same for the men keeping Agron away from Nasir when they were going through these disagreements that didn’t seem to have a fast resolution.

When it came near to the one year anniversary of Caesar’s sentencing, Spartacus and Mira were sitting in their apartment watching the news when something the reporter was saying caught both their attention.

“In other news, the trial that rocked the city one year ago is again in the news as we found out today, the defendant, Caesar was released on good behavior after serving only on year of his 5 year sentence.” The reporter announced.

“I wonder if Agron and Nasir have heard about this.” Spartacus said.

“I don’t know, maybe you should call them.” Mira replied.

“Yeah I think I will.” Spartacus said, reaching for his phone and heading to the kitchen as he dialed Agron and Nasir’s number.

“Hey Agron, have you seen the news?” Spartacus asked when Agron picked up.

“No, why what’s up?” came Agron’s reply.

“Well you know that Caesar was sent to prison a year ago and he was sentenced to 5 years.” Spartacus said.

“Yeah of course, dude I was there with you when he was sentenced.” Agron said, “What’s going on?”

“I just heard on the news that he got released for good behavior.” Spartacus answered.

“YOU’VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!!!!!” came Agron’s explosive response.

“I know dude, I’m as shocked as you are.” Spartacus said.

“I’m not just shocked, I’m fucking pissed.” Agron said, “What the fuck are they thinking letting him out already?”

“I wish I could understand it but I don’t.” Spartacus said.

“Well, thanks for letting me know, now I just have to break the news to Nasir.” Agron growled then hung up.

Spartacus put his phone on the kitchen counter and headed back to the living room where Mira was still sitting watching the rest of the news.

“So, how did it go?” Mira asked.

“Agron answered and he’s beyond pissed off.” Spartacus said with a sigh.

“He should be pissed.” Mira said.

“I agree, I just hope it doesn’t cause problems for Nasir.” Spartacus said worriedly.

“You mean he might close himself off again with this news.” Mira replied.

“Yeah and that prospect worries me a lot.” Spartacus said.

They settled in to watch a movie but all the while Spartacus was very worried for his two friends.

The next morning, both Agron and Nasir woke up in foul moods. They were sitting in their breakfast nook, eating silently when there was a sudden knock at the door. Both men went to answer the door. When they opened the door they almost closed it again because it was Caesar standing there, he quickly put his foot in the door so they couldn’t close it on him.

“Look guys I know you don’t want to talk to me but please hear me out.” Caesar begged.

Agron pulled the door fully open and scowled at Caesar.

“We’re listening.” Nasir said icily.

“I know what I did a year ago hurt both of you a lot.” Caesar began.

“No really.” Agron said sarcastically.

“Agron stay calm.” Nasir said quietly and gently laid a hand on Agron’s lower back to sooth him.

“I just wanted to come here to say that I have finally come to terms with the fact that I’ll never get Nasir back and he’s happier with you Agron. I just want to wish you both the best as you look to the future together.” Caesar said.

Nasir and Agron were too shocked to speak so Caesar continued.

“I also wanted to tell you that I’m leaving LA and I’m going back to Italy today. You two are having a fresh start and I want the same.” Caesar finished.

After a moment Agron finally found his voice.

“Well, I still hate you for what you did but since you want to start over and put this all behind you I guess I can’t argue with that.” Agron said.

“Thank you.” Caesar said.

“All I can say is that I hope you finally find peace.” Nasir said quietly.

“Thanks Nasir, I hope you two have a long and happy life together.” Caesar said earnestly.

Before Agron or Nasir could respond, Caesar turned on his heel and quickly walked down the corridor. Agron and Nasir watched him until he was out of site. Then they went back to their breakfast, finally feeling relaxed and free from all the pain.


	2. Oenomaus' New Job and One Crazy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oenomaus accepts a job at The Rebel and they plan and pull off a joint bachelor party for Agron and Nasir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hints of something sinister about to happen

** Chapter 2 **

** Oenomaus’ New Job and One Crazy Party **

          The day after Caesar paid Agron and Nasir that surprise visit, the Rebel Crew was once again seated in their favorite booth in the back of Melitta’s Coffee. They had just ordered and were busy discussing Caesar when Oenomaus came over with their orders. While Oenomaus was handing out everything, Spartacus was busy looking at him with a contemplative look. Once the last of the orders was handed out, Oenomaus turned to go back to the kitchen but Spartacus took his chance to speak.

          “Hey Oenomaus have you ever considered coming to work at the gym as a coach/trainer for the MMA fights?” Spartacus asked.

          Everyone perked up and looked at Oenomaus expectantly. Oenomaus seemed taken aback by the question and didn’t respond right away. But after a few moments he quietly spoke.

          “I’d love to but something from my past still haunts me and it has to do with fighting such as this.” Oenomaus said.

          All of the men at the table, not including Nasir, gazed at each other knowingly but didn’t say anything. Nasir, not knowing what he meant, was very confused and decided to voice his confusion.

          “What do you mean by that?” Nasir asked.

          “It’s complicated.” Oenomaus replied.

          “I know what you are referring to,” Agron spoke up, “but I feel that if you help us train, you won’t have those memories haunting you anymore because you’re in a better environment.”

          “I agree with Agron.” Crixus said.

          “Oenomaus you know that I know what you went through and I can tell you that despite that hardship, you were the best fighter back then and I can’t see anyone else whose better at it than you, so please consider working with us.” Gannicus said.

          “Alright,” Oenomaus said with a smile, “I’ll come by the gym tomorrow and tell Spartacus my answer.”

          “Sounds good enough to me.” Spartacus said, returning the smile.

          With that, Oenomaus walked to the back and the Rebel Crew continued eating and talking.

          A short time later, the crew headed off to work and the rest of the day went just as smoothly.

          The next day, the Rebel Crew was hard at work when they saw Oenomaus walk into Spartacus’s office. They watched as the two men talked and after a few moments the two men walked out of the office and towards the group.

          “Everyone, I want you all to welcome Oenomaus to the gym. He’s agreed to be our coach for all upcoming fights.” Spartacus said, beaming.

          Everyone cheered and rushed forward to give Oenomaus a welcoming hug. Then Crixus and Spartacus took Oenomaus on a tour of the facilities while the rest of the crew continued to exercise. Once the tour was finished Oenomaus decided he wanted to observe everyone so he could see where each one was at in their training.

          After spending the morning observing, the group stopped for lunch. During lunch the Crew made a point of giving Agron and Nasir their own private corner. At first Agron and Nasir were confused but they shrugged and went on their way. The rest of the crew began making plans to have a bachelor party for the both of them that very night.

          At 6 pm as usual, everyone starts to leave the gym. As Agron and Nasir are walking past Spartacus he stops them.

          “Hey guys, Oenomaus and Melitta just invited the whole crew over to their house, you up for it?” Spartacus asked.

          “Hell yeah we are.” Agron said and Nasir nodded eagerly.

          A few moments later everyone was parked outside Oenomaus and Melitta’s home, Agron and Nasir were completely oblivious to what was going on.

          At first everyone just stands around the cars chatting. While that is going on, Spartacus, Agron, Crixus and Gannicus begin looking around casually but on alert.  They sensed someone lurking around watching them but couldn’t see anyone or figure out where the danger was. After a while they ignored it when Oenomaus instructed everyone but Agron and Nasir to head inside.

          “What’s going on?” Agron asked.

          “You’ll find out soon.” Oenomaus said with a mischevious glint in his eye. Then he saw a light flash on and off in the living room and turned back to the two men in front of him.

          “Ok, you can go in now.” Oenomaus said and Agron and Nasir went on ahead of him, totally confused.

          They walked into the house, which was dark then all of a sudden all the lights went on and everyone jumped out from various hiding spots and yelled, “SURPRISE”. Agron and Nasir took a few steps back in shock then burst out laughing when they realized what was going on.

          “I should have known you fuckers were planning something.” Agron said.

          “We knew you two wouldn’t want a separate bachelor party so we had to quickly plan a joint one.” Spartacus said with a chuckle.

          “Well it’s a great surprise.” Nasir said with a smile.

          After that the party really got going with lots of food, booze and games. Agron and Nasir were thrilled to have a bachelor party together with their friends. The party lasted well into the night but no one seemed to mind. Despite the joyous occasion happening inside the house, there was a dark presence lurking outside, waiting for the right time to strike.


	3. Private Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after the bachelor party and all of the couples in this story end the night the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not for young eyes to see

** Chapter 3 **

** Private Party **

          Around 1 am, Agron and Nasir decide that they’ve partied with their friends enough for the night and head home to have their own private party. Once the two left, everyone slowly began dispersing to their homes as well.

          A short time later, Agron and Nasir stumbled drunkenly into their apartment, in high spirits after the night out with their friends. Once Agron had locked the door, Nasir began eagerly pushing him towards the bedroom, taking off his clothes along the way.

          “Are you sure you aren’t too tired or drunk right now?” Agron asked, laughing and stumbling backwards.

          “If I was I wouldn’t want your cock inside me right now.” Nasir said, with a smile.

          By that time they were in the bedroom and it only took Agron a few moments to strip Nasir of his clothes. When that task was done, Nasir shoved Agron back onto the bed, then fell on top of him, catching himself on his hands at the last second. He gazed at Agron for a second and then whispered the sweetest endearment Agron had ever heard.

          “You have been my rock since I met you, I love you now and will love you until my last breath” Nasir whispered.

          “Ich liebe dich auch, meine wilden kleinen Hund. (I love you too, my wild little dog.)” Agron whispered back.

          Nasir smiled then leaned down and kissed Agron, then he let his tongue slide across Agron’s lips and instantly Agron’s lips parted to give Nasir access. They stayed that way for a while, then as Nasir broke off the kiss he reached in the door of their bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom. He swiftly rolled the condom onto Agron’s cock and coated his hand liberally with the lube. After only a few moments of preparation, Nasir guided Agron’s cock to the entrance of his ass. Agron wasted no time in sliding inside Nasir’s ass and began a steady rhythm of thrusting. While Agron’s cock was inside Nasir, they were busy kissing and running their hands all over each other, completely lost in the moment. The second that Agron came inside Nasir, he swiftly wrapped his hand around Nasir’s cock and began the same rhythm to get him to cum. Within seconds, Nasir had cum all over Agron’s chest. Instead of cleaning themselves off as they usually, Agron fell back onto the pillows and Nasir laid his head on Agron’s shoulder and very quickly they both fell into a blissful sleep.

          While Agron and Nasir were busy having their own private party, Spartacus and Mira were also preparing to turn in for the night. Spartacus, as usual, was bone tired and was looking forward to a good night’s sleep. He was about to lie down when the bathroom door opened and out stepped Mira with a very revealing negligée on.

          “Mira, what are you doing?” Spartacus asked with a tired sigh.

          “We haven’t made love for a long time and I miss your touch.” Mira said softly.

          Before Spartacus could respond, Mira began stripping him of his clothes. When she had that complete, she let the negligee slip down her body to lie in a pool on the floor, then she sat on Spartacus and began a series of small tender kisses from his shoulder, all the way to his lips. While she kissed him, she had rolled a condom over his cock and she broke off the kiss and looked expectantly at him while holding the bottle of lube.

          Spartacus took only a second to grab the lube and squeeze a dollop into his hand. After coating his hand, he reached down between their bodies and within seconds had three fingers inside of Mira. Once she was loose enough, Spartacus slid his cock inside her and with a growl he turned and placed her on the bed. When she was comfortable, Mira laced her legs around his hips and they began a slow steady pace, wanting to take their time before reaching their climax.

          Across town, Crixus and Naevia had gotten home and had a very similar intimate moment as well. They had already reached the end and were just coming down from their climax. Naevia glanced and round the room and began to giggle uncontrollable.

          “I hope you realize that this is the third bed we’ve broken in 3 weeks.” Naevia said through her fit of giggles.

          “Sears is really gonna hate us.” Crixus said with a gruff laugh.

          “Oh well, if they don’t want to lose customers they are just gonna have to put up with us.” Naevia said and snuggled closer to Crixus.

          Within moments they had fallen into blissful sleep.

          In another part of LA, Gannicus was busy, drunkenly coaxing Sibyl to go to bed with him.

          “Come, My Love, let us end this night with a long lasting fuck.” Gannicus said, slurring his words.

          “You’re too drunk.” Sibyl said, trying to pull away

          “I want to feel your warmth.” Gannicus said.

          Sibyl smiled softly and let Gannicus lead her to their bed. Within seconds they were lying in bed as Gannicus wanted, entwined in each other’s arms.


	4. Training, Planning and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crew continues their usual routine, followed by more wedding planning and Agron and Nasir end up the way the usually do at the end of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somewhat of a sex scene again.

** Chapter 4 **

** Training, Planning and Love **

          The next day, after a night full of partying and sex, the Rebel Crew went to the gym after drinking much needed coffee from Melitta’s Coffee. When they arrived at the gym the immediately broke off into pairs or groups to continue training. Spartacus watched Oenomaus teach some of their members some of the moves he had taught the rebel crew years ago and he was more and more pleased with himself that he asked Oenomaus to join them at the gym. Spartacus’ gaze then shifted to everyone else in the gym, his gaze fell to Nasir, sparring in the cage with Agron as always, and he was overjoyed to see the gleam in his eye and the smile returned to his face since the ordeal with Caesar. Spartacus paused only a moment before heading over to talk to the two men in the cage.

          “So how did you like the surprise last night?” He asked when they took notice of his approach.

          “It was unexpected for sure, but it was fun.” Nasir replied.

          “I would have just preferred not having a party.” Agron said.

          “Come on, you liked it.” Spartacus said.

          “Alright, fine, yeah you’re right I liked it.” Agron said with a smirk.

          Spartacus chuckled and turned towards the corner of the gym where Sax, Nemetes, Lugo and Donar were training.

          “I better go see how those 4 are doing.” Spartacus said, Agron and Nasir grunted in response.

          Spartacus walked over to the 4 Germans and watched them work out for a bit. Then he meandered over to check on everyone else.

          After lunch they were all busy with clients or training themselves and before they knew it, it was time to close the gym for the night. Because they close the gym at 6, the group and made previous arrangements with the shop owners to stay open for them so they could get some things done for the wedding. While the men took Agron to the men’s store to get his tux fitted, the girls literally dragged Nasir from store to store for a couple of hours.

          Within half an hour of closing up the gym, Agron found himself standing in front of a floor length mirror with a black and white tux on.

          “Guys, I feel like a penguin.” Agron grumbled to the men behind him.

          “You need to look distinguished for Nasir.” Crixus grunted back.

          “I’m sure he doesn’t wanna wear a tux either, we’d both prefer something more casual.” Agron said.

          “I’m sorry but you decided to get the girls involved and you know that they won’t let either of you do casual for a wedding.” Spartacus said.

          Agron could only grunt in response to this while the store owner continued to measure him.

          Meanwhile, across town, Nasir found himself in a small flower shop, surrounded by flowers that he was sure he didn’t know the names of.

          “Guys come on all we want is red roses, we don’t have to plan this part this early in the process.” Nasir said.

          “Nonsense, we need to plan everything, and we can just have red roses, we should have white as well to symbolize purity.” Naevia said.

          Nasir barked out a laugh before responding.

          “Uh, Naevia, you and I both know that Agron and I will not be “pure” on our wedding day right.” Nasir said with a cheeky smile.

          Naevia only glared at him while she finished ordering the flowers for the wedding. Before Nasir knew it, they were already heading to their next stop.

          While Nasir was surrounded by flowers, Agron had finally finished his fitting and was back in his regular clothes which relieved him immensely. Lugo had suggested that the guys go for a quick drink before heading home so they headed to their favorite bar. But one drink turned into a few and then some, especially for Gannicus. But after a while Agron decided to head home and so they parted ways.

          While Agron was having a night cap, Nasir was making the final approval on the flavoring of the cake. He settled on chocolate with mint icing as those were the two flavors that he and Agron loved. With the order in place Nasir told the girls he was beyond tired and wanted to go home.

          A short time later, Nasir walked into the apartment with the girls right behind him, inside they found Agron seated at the table, having already prepared dinner.

          “Thank you for returning my fiancé to me unscathed.” Agron said jokingly.

          The girls just groaned in response before Saxa took notice of dinner.

          “What’s for dinner, Cousin?” She asked looking hopeful.

          “Spaghetti and meat sauce…for two.” Agron said, pointedly.

          The girls groaned again but bid the two men good night and left. Agron and Nasir sat down to eat but Agron was fidgeting throughout dinner. After they ate, Nasir was placing their dishes in the sink when he was grabbed from behind and found himself pressed up against the wall with Agron pressing his body closer.

          “I have been waiting all day for this.” Agron said, panting.

          “Baby, we just fucked all last night.” Nasir said with a slight laugh.

          “Yeah well I want you again.” Agron replied.

          Nasir swiftly discarded his clothes before turning to take off Agron’s clothes. Once that was done, Agron and Nasir began to kiss roughly. As they kissed Agron put a condom on and within seconds he had his cock inside Nasir. Nasir only groaned with pleasure but did not break off the kiss.

          After kissing and fucking in the kitchen, they managed to stumble to the couch where they continued their marathon fucking session.

          After that Agron finally picked Nasir up so Nasir had to entwine his legs around Agron’s hips, and carried him to the bedroom.

          Once in the bedroom their fucking session continued until they had both come and were exhausted. They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Agron’s cock still inside the warm folds of his fiancés ass.


	5. A Looming Presence In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the danger that is to come for the Rebel Crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to see some new characters that I've never written about before

** Chapter 5 **

** A Looming Presence In The Shadows **

          While the Rebel Crew were enjoying themselves, the man that had been watching them for a few days arrived at a very large mansion at the top of one of the many hills in LA. He rang the doorbell and a moment later was let in by the butler. He immediately went to the study just off the main entrance. There stood a man in his 50’s in a very distinguished suit and beside him stood an elegant woman, they both turned at the sound of someone entering the room.

          “Ashur, what have you to report?” The older man asked.

          “I found out that the men you are looking for are still linked to each other by the bonds of brotherhood. They have started a gym together.” Ashur replied in a thick Syrian accent.

          “So even though we broke them, they still remain close.” The woman said.

          “So it would seem.” Ashur replied.

          “Well this is fortunate for us, is it not Lucretia?” The older man said.

          “Very fortunate indeed, Quintus.” Lucretia said with a smirk.

          “Ashur, go ahead and call our friends, Gaius Claudius Glaber and his wife Iliythia, we need to plan our attack on these men.” Quintus instructed with a glint in his eye.

          “As you commend.” Ashur said with a bow and swiftly left the room.

          “It is a glorious day for us.” Quintus Batiatus exclaimed with glee.

          “Yes it is, and only a year after I lost the case against them, finally I get my revenge.” Lucretia said excitedly.

          They sat down to have a drink and wait for Glaber and his wife to arrive. Half an hour later, there was the chime of the doorbell and Ashur swiftly went to answer it before the butler could appear. He escorted Glaber and Iliythia into the study and they joined Quintus and Lucretia for one more drink. After they had their fill of wine, the men retired to Quintus’ office to formulate a plan to capture the men of the Rebel Crew.

The men weren’t the only ones plotting to get the men back, Lucretia had heard of the women that were also part of the Rebel Crew and she and Iliythia plotted their own plans to get the women in their clutches.


	6. Rehearsal Dinner and Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are gearing up for their wedding. But little did they know that their world would change before they even get to the alter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are gonna get very complicated for our favorite couple.

** Chapter 6 **

** Rehearsal Dinner and Danger  **

          The Monday before the wedding, Agron and Nasir were becoming very jittery with a mixture of excitement and nervousness that their wedding was less than a week away. Their friends kept trying to get a hold of them to try to get them more involved in last minute preparations for the rehearsal and rehearsal dinner that was to take place on the Friday as well as last minute touches for the wedding on the Saturday. But Agron and Nasir staunchly refused stating that the girls knew what needed to be done to make things perfect for them. Instead of worrying about last minute preparations, Agron and Nasir decided to stay at home and relax in bed all day. They knew they didn’t need to be at the gym because Spartacus had decided the Friday before to close the gym for the week.

          “I’m so glad Spartacus closed the gym, that way I get you all to myself.” Nasir said as he lazily trailed his fingers down Agron’s chest.

          Agron smiled and kissed the top of Nasir’s head.

          “Me too, I can’t think of a better way to spend the last few days before our wedding than right hear with you.” Agron replied.

          “I know we were going at it for quite a few hours last night but do you think you are up for more?” Nasir asked coyly.

          “You don’t have to ask me twice.” Agron growled.

          Agron then proceeded to shove Nasir back on the bed and pinned his arms above his head before kissing him hard on the mouth. After a few seconds, Nasir managed to get one hand free and he slowly slipped his hands down between their bodies and grasped Agron’s cock, which was becoming hard very quickly. Agron wasted no time in preparing himself and Nasir for penetration. As had always happened since they first met, I didn’t take either of them long to reach their release and they fell back on the bed with heavy contented sighs. They ended up having sex multiple times that day.

          After spending 4 days without leaving their house, and more specifically not leaving their bedroom in all that time, Agron and Nasir finally left their apartment on Friday and headed to the hall where the wedding was to take place, to go through the rehearsal and then have a rehearsal dinner afterwards.

          The rehearsal wasn’t supposed to take so long but the girls always seemed to have one problem or another so they ended up having a rehearsal that last right up until they were to go to the restaurant to have a private rehearsal dinner. By the time they got to the restaurant all of the men were starving and couldn’t wait to dig into the buffet. But the girls even had a plan for how the dinner would go and through a tremendous amount of grumbling, all the men complied with the arrangement and very soon they were eating their dinner contentedly.

          After the rehearsal dinner was over, which they prearranged with the owners of the restaurant because they knew they would be at the restaurant well past closing time. The Rebel Crew, not including Oenomaus and Melitta, piled into a large van and head off towards the first of many stops to drop everyone off.

          As they neared the first stop, they were surprised to see a large white fan with their lights on just sitting idly in the middle of the road. Spartacus, who was driving, slowed their van down to a stop and waited to see what the other van would do. After a few moments of waiting, Spartacus realized that the van wasn’t moving so he told everyone to get out of the van.

          It was like a chain reaction, at the same time that the Rebel Crew stepped out of their van, the occupants of the other van stepped out at the same time.

          Both groups assembled at the front of each van, and all the men of the Rebel Crew, accept Nasir, took one look at the man who seemed to be in charge of the other group and immediately the atmosphere changed so much that even Nasir noticed the hostility between the two groups. Little did Nasir know just how much his world would change in the next few moments.


	7. A Catastrophic Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get very nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you'll see, the Nagron Wedding may be postponed but will it be for a short time or forever, only time will tell.

** Chapter 7 **

** A Catastrophic Move **

          The Rebel Crew stood in a line face Ashur and his goons, the women were nervous but also angry and the men, except Nasir, were glaring at Ashur.

          “I would call you “brothers” once more in greeting but after all the fucking shit you cunts put me through there is no point in doing so.” Ashur sneered.

          “All the shit we did to you, what about all the shit you did to us?” Crixus growled back.

          “All I ever wanted was respect and to be treated as an equal, but all you guys could do was leer at me every fucking day.” Ashur replied.

          “It is because you were never worth our fucking time.” Gannicus said.

          “Not worth your time, you all called each other brother, why couldn’t you do the same for me?” Ashur snarled.

          “Because all you ever did was cause trouble for us.” Spartacus spoke up in a quiet controlled voice.

          “Enough talk, I grow tired of these insults.” Ashur said, then signaled his men who surrounded all the men and women of the Rebel Crew. Ashur signaled again to the man standing behind Nasir.

          “Leave that one, he’s never been part of this from what I recall, and even though the woman have not been part of this either, my boss insists on seeing them as well.” Ashur said.

          Once Ashur’s men grabbed the men and women, instantly they all began to struggle and Nasir was too shocked to say anything. Ashur signaled one of the men again.

          “Dagan, you know what to do.” Ashur said simply with a flick of his wrist.

          Nasir watched as one of the men turned and went behind him, then all he saw was black.

          Agron watched as he saw Nasir being knocked out and instantly began struggling even harder.

          “YOU FUCKING CUNTS, LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE!” Agron screamed in rage.

          “He must me a great deal to you.” Ashur said.

          “Not that it’s any of your fucking business but yes he is very important to me.” Agron spat.

          “Well if he means so much to you then you will go quietly, otherwise we’ll kill him right here, right now.” Ashur said callously.

          Agron instantly went still and almost immediately all the other members of the Rebel Crew followed his lead. Within seconds Ashur’s men shoved the group into the van, Agron took a longing glance at the form of his fiancé lying still on the ground and then he was shoved unceremoniously into the van.

          After only a moment, the van sped off at high speed, leaving Nasir’s motionless form lying in the middle of the road.


	8. The Hellish Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew and Nasir's nightmare truly begins.

** Chapter 8 **

** The Hellish Game Begins **

** Day 1 **

          In the early morning hours, the van came to a stop after 2 hours of travel. The Rebel Crew had noticed that even though there were no windows in the van, they knew by the bumps in the ride that they were no longer in LA, they also realized that the van had driven up what seemed like a steep incline.

          After giving instructions to his men, Ashur exited the van. Soon after, the Rebel Crew was dragged out of the van and when they looked behind them they realized they were standing in front of a gate that led to two 2-storey buildings. The first building that could be seen through the gate in front of them, led to a courtyard and the courtyard led to an eating area that also led to other areas in the lower level. Just above the eating area there was a balcony that led into different rooms that were more opulently decorated. Then there was a short hallway that led to the second building. This building was decorated just like the upper level of the first building but with one slight difference, there was a large decorative pool in the middle of the house with part of the ceiling that was open.

          The Rebel Crew were stopped and lined up in front of the pool and they didn’t have to wait long before a man stepped forward. The man was dressed in very elegant robes very much like in old Roman times.

          “Do you know where you are?” the man asked.

          “All of us men know this house, but the women do not know.” Spartacus answered.

          “Well why don’t you inform them.” The man said.

          “This is the House of Batiatus.” Spartacus said gazing sideways towards the women.

          “And do you remember who I am?” The man said.

          “You are Quintus Batiatus; you always wanted us to call you Dominus.” Spartacus growled.

          “And do you know who I am?” A woman said, stepping out of the shadows.

          The Rebel Crew gasped in shock because they knew instantly who the woman was.

          “Lucretia!” Agron bellowed.

          “Yes, I am, and yes I defended Caesar last year.” Lucretia said with a slight mocking laugh.

          “And you lost.” Spartacus smirked.

          “Well consider your current situation as my revenge.” Lucretia answered icily.

          “Enough with the pleasantries. Ashur you know what to do.” Quintus said and turned with Lucretia and went further into the house.

          Ashur summoned his men and they separated the men and women. The women were taken in the direction that Quintus and Lucretia and left and the men were taken towards the first building they had been through. Before reaching the building, Ashur instructed his men to blindfold them. After a few moments the men were stopped and even though they couldn’t see, they felt that their clothes were being removed and other smaller garments were being put on. Then they were each lead to smaller room at which point Ashur took the blindfolds off and the men realized they had been put into small cells and the doors clanged and locked behind them. They could feel what had been put on them as coverings but it was too dark in the cells to see exactly what they were wearing.

          At the same time that the Rebel Crew was being “inducted” back into their old life, Nasir was waking up in the early morning hours with a splitting headache. He looked around in a daze trying to figure out where he was. After a few moments it dawned on him what had happened the night before, after the rehearsal dinner he and the others had been heading home when they were stopped in the middle of the road. After a short exchange between the two groups had taken place, Nasir’s last memory was of being hit on the back of the head. When he finally realized that his fiancé and friends had been kidnapped he immediately grabbed his cell phone.

          “Oenomaus, something terrible has happened.” Nasir burst out when the phone was picked up on the other end.

          “Nasir, calm down, tell me what happened.” Oenomaus said.

          “Agron and the others were kidnapped last night.” Nasir said, tears now falling down his face.

          “Did the kidnappers say anything?” Oenomaus asked.

          “There was a heated exchange between the guys in the Crew and the other guys, mostly with the one guy, Ashur I think his name was.” Nasir replied.

          “Ashur?!” Oenomaus yelled in Nasir’s ear.

          “Do you know him?” Nasir asked, confused by Oenomaus’ reaction.

          “Yes I do but I wish I didn’t.” Oenomaus said gravely.

          “We need to get Dt. Barca to help us.” Nasir said.

          “Melitta and I are on our way to pick you up.” Oenomaus said and then hung up.

          A short time later, Nasir saw Oenomaus and Melitta pull up beside the empty van. Oenomaus drove the van to his place while Melitta and Nasir headed straight to the police station. Within minutes they were seated in front of Dt. Barca and Nasir was explaining everything to him all over again. After telling the police what happened it took the majority of the day to get as many search parties out as possible. They didn’t start the search officially until after dinner.

** Day 2 **

          The day after they were brought back to the compound that they had left years earlier, the men of the Rebel Crew woke up to find themselves locked up in cells and they also finally saw what they had been changed into the night before, they were dressed only in loin clothes or subligaria as Batiatus liked to call them. The men realized then that they were being forced back into the life they had left years ago.

          Elsewhere in the compound the women also woke up to find themselves dressed in very revealing tunics. Both the men and the women were brought before Batiatus and Lucretia and were told exactly what was expected of them each day. After Batiatus and Lucretia had finished their instructions, the men were sent to train all day in the heat and the women had to adjust quickly to waiting on Lucretia and Iliythia at the every beck and call.

          While the Rebel Crew was stranded in the compound, back in LA, Nasir was becoming more and more frantic as the night search  turned into a full scale search that morning. He was so worried that he’d never see his friends or Agron ever again and he voiced his concerns to Dt. Barca.

          “I promise you Nasir, I will not rest until they are all found and brought home safely.” Dt. Barca said with a glint of determination in his eye.

          “I hope it won’t be too long.” Nasir said.

          After this short exchange they fell silent for the rest of the day and concentrated heavily on the task at hand.


	9. Gladiator Training From The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rebel Crew is put through a hard day of training and cleaning. Nasir is becoming more desperate to find Agron and the rest of his friends.

** Chapter 9 **

** Gladiator Training From The Past **

** Day 3 **

          Nasir woke up the next morning, he was very sore from the previous day and he forgot for a moment what had happened as he reached for the other side of the bed, expecting to find the warmth from his fiancé beside him. When he only felt cold sheets he jolted fully awake, remembering what had happened 3 days ago. As he got ready for the day he wondered if he would ever see his friends or Agron again.

          Just as Nasir was waking up to the reality that Agron was not in their bed, out in the desert Agron and the rest of the men were woken up and hustled out of the cells, they were set to their tasks so quickly that they didn’t have hardly any time to think about home. But because Agron knew he had someone at home waiting for him he never had Nasir far from his thoughts.

          “ _I hope Nasir is ok, and I hope he’s finding ways to stay strong.”_ Agron thought to himself, “ _I wonder if he’s looking for me or has he given up._ ”

          Even though some of those thoughts were agonizing for him, Agron kept them close as it kept him going as he trained under the blazing sun along with the rest of the men under the watchful eye of Ashur.

          Inside the house, though much cooler, the ladies were being worked so heard they had sweat dripping down their foreheads. They had to work under the watchful eye of Lucretia. Naevia had caught Lucretia’s eye very quickly and she was promoted to the role of “body slave” for Lucretia. As the women went about their tasks they all kept their homes and loved ones close in their minds and hearts.

          After spending the day searching with the police, and a quiet evening dinner with Oenomaus and Melitta, Nasir went home and fell into bed exhausted. As he drifted off to sleep he thought of what might come in the following days and he dreaded it. The last thing he saw before his eyes finally drifted closed was the picture of him and Agron and their friends outside the courthouse the day that Caesar had been convicted, they were overjoyed from that victory as well as the engagement of Nasir and Agron.

          Just before the sun slipped out of sight, Batiatus assembled his men and gave a great announcement.

          “Tomorrow you commence training for gladiator games that are to take place against the House of Verinius, and by the Gods, the House of Batiatus will come home victorious!” He proclaimed loudly, “Now go and rest, you all have a big day tomorrow.”

          As Batiatus was telling the men of the training they were to start, Lucretia was also giving instructions to the women for the next day.

          “Provided we have victor’s in the games the day after tomorrow, we will be hosting a great party and I expect this house to be spotless.” Lucretia said and then sent the women off to do various tasks before they were sent to bed.

** Day 4 **

          The next morning, the Rebel Crew and the other men in the cells were taken from their cells before the sun was up and were started on a rigorous training session. The men who had been through the training before fared way better than those who were seemingly new to the tasks. As the men trained, Lucretia watched the men as they trained. Naevia was happy to be in the elevated position she was put into because she was able to watch over the men to see that they stayed safe, including her man Crixus who could be provoked at any second.

          After a while of watching the men, Lucretia went back into the Villa and inspected the ladies as they cleaned the house.

          “You call this clean, you bitch.” Lucretia spat at Sibyl.

          “Apologies Domina, I’ll clean it again.” Sibyl answered shakily before continuing to scrub the floor furiously.

          Saxa, Mira, and Naevia all cringed with suppressed rage when Lucretia spoke to Sibyl that way.

          Back in LA, Nasir got up early and went directly to the police station, more importantly, directly to Dt. Barca’s office. Even though the detective hadn’t arrived yet, Nasir sat in his office and waited. And that’s exactly where Dt. Barca found when he entered his office half an hour later.

          “Nasir,” He began with a sigh, “I know you want to find your friends and fiancé but we’re doing all we can with the resources we have.”

          “Have you expanded your search to outside the city?” Nasir said, seeming to not hear what the detective had said.

          “There are many places outside the city.” Dt. Barca said.

          “What about the desert?” Nasir insisted.

          “The Mojave Desert?” Dt. Barca said, “if they were out there, they wouldn’t survive more than a day.”

          “It’s worth a shot.” Nasir said.

          “Alright, well we’ll continue in town today because we still have to search a few places…after that, if we don’t have anywhere else to turn then we’ll try the desert.” Dt. Barca said.

          “Alright, I can wait for one day.” Nasir said, standing and leaving the station.

          That night the men were shoved back into their cells after a long day of training. All but Agron fell asleep immediately from sheer exhaustion. Agron gazed out the small window in the cell, thinking about Nasir and what he might be going through at this moment. Then fatigue finally found Agron and he also fell asleep.

          The women thought they could also go to bed but Lucretia had other plans.

          “None of you are to fall to your beds tonight, this house shall be cleaned all night if that’s what it takes to make it shine like glass.” Lucretia said.

          “Yes, Domina.” All the women replied before heading off to their various tasks.

          Just like the previous nights, Nasir went home after a hard day of searching. Instead of eating alone as he had been doing, Oenomaus and Melitta came over and ate with him. Then after watching TV listlessly for a couple hours, Nasir finally went and fell into bed. He again spent that night in a fitful sleep. He wondered again if he would ever get to hold the man he loved ever again.


	10. The Games and the Great Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gladiator" games and feasting

** Chapter 10 **

** The Games and the Great Feast **

** Day 5 **

          The next morning, before the sun rose, the men were hustled out of their cells and into wagons that were waiting outside the gates. After a short trip the wagons pulled up to a large structure that resembled the Coliseum from ancient Roman times.

          They were brought to the underbelly of the structure and were told to wait until their names were announced. Before the games began, Batiatus stood before his men and gave them another speech.

          “Today you fight against the fucking cunts that Varinius deems worthy of the games. You are going to prove the fucking fool just how wrong he is by being the victors tonight!” Batiatus said.

          After Batiatus left the men gathered around the gate and waited.

          After the lesser men fought during the heat of the day, including Donar, Nemetes and Lugo, it was down to just 4 men from both houses. Agron, Spartacus, Crixus and Gannicus were fighting for Batiatus and then there were the 4 from the House of Varinius.

          At dusk, the first of the last 4 fights was about to take place. First up to fight against Varinius’ men was Gannicus.

          After being introduced to the crowd and given the signal to begin, Gannicus began circling the other man with a smirk on his face. After a few circles the fight really began. Gannicus proved to have great skill with 2 swords as he fought with the other man. After many dodges and the occasional blow that spewed blood, Gannicus finally brought down his opponent to the roar of the crowd.

          Next to fight was Crixus. As soon as he was given the signal to begin, he quickly glanced up towards Naevia and then immediately began slashing at his opponent. He had so much rage in him that it took him less time than Gannicus to end the life of his opponent.

          Then Agron took to the arena and also slashed through his opponent with much grace, skill and ease that within moments his opponent was dead at his feet.

          Last to fight was Spartacus. He took his time ending his opponents life but he had just as much rage as the other 3 men and he was never afraid to show his anger. As the sun finally set on the day, Spartacus finally ended his opponents misery by swiftly slicing his sword across the other man’s throat, spewing blood as the crowd’s cheers rose to a deafening roar.

          After fighting the whole day in the heat, the men were driven back to the compound and sent back to the cells after Batiatus informed them that the next day they had to prepare for a great feast that was to take place the next night.

          After Batiatus’ parting words, the men fell to their beds and immediately went to sleep.

** Day 6 **

          The day after the “games” the men who had been in the fights were allowed to rest up for the feast that was to take place later that evening. The men were relieved to have the day off from training but they never got a chance to talk about an escape because Ashur still was keeping a watchful eye on them at all time.

          The women, however, didn’t have the chance to rest because Lucretia was driving them so hard to get the villa spotless for the nights events.

          “Naevia,” Lucretia beckoned

          “Yes, Domina?” Naevia said meekly.

          “Keep an eye on that one,” Lucretia ordered, pointing to Sybil, “She seems to be slacking off at her work.”

          “Yes, Domina.” Naevia replied and headed to where Sybil was struggling with her chore she had been given.

          “Sybil, you must be careful.” Naevia whispered when she reached her friend.

          “I don’t give a fuck for this place.” Sybil grunted.

          “Well if you aren’t careful then they may do something to you and you won’t be able to escape especially if they separate you from the rest of us.” Naevia said.

          “What else can they do that they haven’t done already?” Sybil asked.

          “I’m not sure but I wouldn’t want to find out either.” Naevia answered.

          “And another thing, do you really expect that we’ll be able to escape?” Sybil asked.

          “There’s always hope that we may be able to.” Naevia said before seeing Lucretia signal for her to return to her side.

          “I must go, stay strong and be careful with your work.” Naevia said before leaving her friends side.

          In the afternoon, the men were sent to the bath house to be bathed and scented for the feast.

          At dusk the guests began to arrive and the party got underway. After a hearty meal and lots of music and dancing and other entertainment, Batiatus signaled for the room to quiet down.

          “Welcome, my friends, and those who may not be, to the House of Batiatus, gratitude for bestowing our house with your presence this evening. Especially after such a momentous day yesterday. Behold, the great gladiators that easily defeated Varinius and his slightly trained gladiators.”

          As Batiatus was speaking the “gladiators” filed in and stood before the crowd and then Batiatus continued his speech.

          “Despite their victory in the arena, never forget that these men are slaves and are at your disposal. I invite you all to enjoy everything these men have to offer.”

          After his speech the guests swarmed around the “gladiators” and one by one they were led away to different parts of the villa.

          As Spartacus was being led away by one woman, he glanced around and spotted Agron being led away by another woman. Spartacus could see by Agron’s pained expression that he knew he’d have to have sex with her and he didn’t want to. Spartacus and Agron’s eyes met and Spartacus tried his best to reassure Agron across the room, with a smile, that it was going to be ok and Nasir wouldn’t be mad at him.

          While the festivities were going on inside the villa, Ashur was outside, tasked with being look out while the party was on. A couple hours after the party had started, Ashur looked through the binoculars and spotted a group of people slowly heading towards the plateau. He quickly ran to alert Batiatus.

          “Apologies, Dominus, but a small group approaches.” Ashur said upon finding Batiatus in the villa.

          At this news, Batiatus quickly signaled that everyone was to become quiet and still.

          Outside, Nasir and a small group of police, led by Dt. Barca came across the buildings that were at the base of the plateau and they looked up to see the buildings that were nestled on top of the plateau as well. After searching the buildings at the base and not hearing anything from the buildings above, Dt. Barca and the other cops determined that the buildings had been abandoned. After a few moments to regroup, the cops and Nasir headed off in the opposite direction.

          After a while, Ashur gave the all clear and the music started and the party continued on well into the early morning hours.


	11. "Slavery Worsens, Statewide Search Begins

** Chapter 11 **

** “Slavery” Worsens, Statewide Search Begins **

** Day 7 **

          The next morning was sweltering hot; the Rebel Crew were gathered, or rather squished, into Agron’s tiny cell. They were busy staring at little scratches Agron had been making on the wall.

          “Today marks 7 fucking days of being back in this shit hole.” Agron growled.

          “7 days and not a word as to the reason they have taken us.” Crixus replied.

          “There must be a meaning why they have taken us, I feel it has something to do with Lucretia.” Spartacus said.

          Before they could continue their conversation they were hurried out to the yard to begin the days training.

          Part way through the day, the Rebel Crew watched as a few men were selected and taken up to the villa.

          As this was going on in the secret compound, Nasir was racing towards the police station. He had barely slept in 7 days but despite the lack of sleep he felt he had found a way to make the search go way beyond the state of California. He was so excited that he barreled into the police station and past the front desk right to Dt. Barca’s office where the detective was in the middle of something with a group of people.

          “Nasir?!” Dt. Barca yelled in surprise.

          “I’m sorry Detective I know you must be busy right now but I really need to talk to you.” Nasir said quickly while hastily nodding to the group.

          “Well can’t it wait, I’m in the middle of a debriefing right now.” Dt. Barca said with a sigh.

          “Agron and my friends have waited 7 days for you to find them, I won’t make them wait any longer!” Nasir yelled angrily.

          “Alright Nasir, calm down, just wait for me outside for a few moments and I’ll be with you shortly.” Dt. Barca said gently.

          Nasir glanced around and then stormed out of the office and sat in one of the waiting chairs.

          True to his word, Dt. Barca came out of his office a short time later and headed directly for Nasir. When he came to sit beside Nasir he was a bit taken aback to see Nasir sobbing into his lap.

          “Nasir.” Dt. Barca said gently.

          Nasir looked up and Dt. Barca could plainly see the anguish on his face.

          “I know this is hard, but I know what you must be going through.” Dt. Barca began.

          “How would you know,” Nasir said, “have you ever loved someone so much it hurts sometimes?”

          “Yes, I do love someone that much.” Dt. Barca answered.

          “Who?” Nasir asked.

          “My husband, Pietros.” Dt. Barca answered with a smile.

          “Your husband?” Nasir asked, shocked.

          “Yes, I’m gay, though I never talk about it.” Dt. Barca said with a laugh.

          “What would you do if you were in my shoes right now and it was Pietros that had been taken?” Nasir asked.

          “I’d search until I found him, even if I had to search the whole world.” Dt. Barca said sincerely.

          “That’s what I wanna do.” Nasir said.

          “Well what did you have in mind?” Dt. Barca asked with an encouraging smile.

          “I’ve been doing research and I figured we should expand our search statewide.” Nasir explained.

          “That’s a large undertaking, are you sure you’re up for it?” Dt. Barca asked.

          “I have to be, I need to find the love of my life and my friends.” Nasir said with determination.

          “Well where do you think we should start?” Dt. Barca asked.

          “Nevada.” Nasir said without having to think about it first.

          “Well let’s get started then.” Dt. Barca said, heading straight for his office to get the ball rolling.

          A few moments later, Dt. Barca, Nasir and a large force of officers were heading out by car to the state of Nevada.

          While Nasir was heading to Nevada with the police, Agron and the others were in the bath house being told of what had transpired in the villa when the selected men had been taken there. After hearing all the events that had transpired, the Rebel Crew again gathered in Agron’s cell to talk.

          “So a few men get their cocks viewed and now we must be subjected to them fighting each other for entertainment.” Crixus scoffed.

          “And all because 2 rich women want to have their way with them, they are enjoying it.” Agron spat in disgust.

          “I hope we are never subjected to that shit.” Gannicus growled.

          “Hopefully Lucretia will have satisfied her hunger for revenge after tomorrows exhibition.” Spartacus said.

          Spartacus and the others went to sleep that night not realizing just how wrong they were about Lucretia.

** Day 8 **

          The next morning, the Rebel crew watched as Batiatus sent out messengers. They knew it was invitations to the exhibition that would take place that night in the villa.

          “Do you know who was chosen for the main event tonight?” Crixus asked his friends.

          “I heard it was 2 of the lesser gladiators, Castus and Heracleo.” Gannicus replied.

          “I also heard a rumor that Batiatus invited 3 old friends.” Spartacus said.

          “And who are these 3 old friends?” Crixus asked.

          “Caesar, Marcus and Tiberius.” Spartacus answered, eyeing Agron carefully.

          At the names mentioned, Agron’s head snapped up and Spartacus could see the fury in his eyes.

          “They fucking know they aren’t supposed to be near me! Do they fucking know I’m even here?” Agron growled.

          “Calm yourself, Agron; it is only a rumor that they were invited. We don’t even know if they will even show up.” Spartacus said trying to calm his friend down.

          “But if they do come, do they know I’M one of the men held hostage here?” Agron asked again.

          “You know we can’t answer that.” Spartacus said.

          “It’s best to just wait and see what happens, but know that if they do show up, we are with you.” Crixus spoke up.

          Meanwhile, in Nevada, Nasir and Dt. Barca along with quite a few California cops were stationed at the Las Vegas police department getting a search grid going so they could break off into teams and have multiple areas covered.

          “Nasir, I want you to stay with me.” Dt. Barca said.

          “Ok.” Nasir replied.

          Once that was settled, Dt. Barca addressed the rest of the department.

          “Listen up everyone, we’re only in Nevada for the week and we have a lot of ground to cover, we’re only in each town or city for 2 hours so make the search effort count, you all have your assignments. We’ll all meet back here in 2 hours, set your watches. Dismissed.” Dt. Barca instructed.

          Once the instructions were given, everyone dispersed and went to their areas of town to search. Nasir was grateful that Dt. Barca was taking this search so seriously.

          While Nasir and Dt. Barca were beginning their search in Nevada, Agron and the others were preparing for an exhibition that was to be held that night in the villa. They were instructed to rest and bathe for the event.

          As they bathed Saxa, Naevia, Mira and Sibyl were instructed to make sure they were well oiled for the pleasure of the guests.

          Once they were prepared they were led into the villa where the feast had already begun and Batiatus was just giving a speech.

          “Greetings honored guests to the House of Batiatus, gaze upon my gladiators, don’t be afraid to touch and admire. Very shortly the exhibition will begin.” Batiatus announced.

          Once the speech had been delivered, the guests wandered around the villa admiring the gladiators. Spartacus made sure he had all his friends in his view. He was always worried about Agron as many women, whether in that moment or in their regular lives, always wanted to be with him even though he was gay. Spartacus gazed now at his friend and could see his discomfort plainly on his face as he was touched by all the women. At one point Spartacus caught Agron’s eye and gave him a reassuring smile. After a few moments more Batiatus again addressed the room.

          “Honored guests, as promised the exhibition is about to begin. Witness two of my gladiators as they fight. Behold Sanus, a beast of a man.” Batiatus said as a large brute of a man stepped forward. “And who shall fight against him? There is but one choice, behold, Lugo.”

          Lugo stepped forward and glared at the man in front of him. At that moment Batiatus gave the signal.

          “Begin!” Batiatus said.

          Once the word was given, Lugo and Sanus began circling each other. The fight went on for 20 minutes before Lugo finally pinned his opponent to the ground.

          “Lugo is the victor! But we shall be merciful and spare Sanus anymore humiliation than he already has.” Batiatus exclaimed and the crowd cheered. “Now enjoy the rest of the evening, choose a gladiator to fulfill your needs.”  

          At these words, the men were led in different directions to do whatever the guest wanted. Before he was led away, Spartacus saw a horrified Agron being led behind a curtain by a very eager woman. Spartacus felt so sorry for his friend but he was baffled that women were attracted to Agron when he clearly didn’t see them that way.

          Spartacus’ last thought was almost a prayer that Agron could survive the rest of the evening without hurting anyone for making him lay with a woman.


End file.
